the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sihirbaz Khan 55
Sihirbaz_Khan_55( Formerly Cl0wn-DUD3 98')/Ana (Short for Anastasius)' is an occasional commentator who is interested in animation/anime, gaming, fantasy, literature, writing, music, and politics. He first became aware of the Commentary Community through Savage Broadcast's commentary on Confused Matthew in 2013; he joined Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators in March 2016, but after some internal problems, he left/was kicked in August 2016. He was also in The Commentator's Court until Obscurian kicked him from the group. He joined Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers but then left the group. He later claimed to no longer consider himself part of the CC, but still made commentaries. In March 2018, he left Hopefully Ordinary People in Existence. In 2018 Ana had a lost weekend period when he attacked many people in many Discord servers, leading to his becoming a pariah; during this time he made a commentary on Kung E. Muller in an attempt to gain his friends back. It went poorly. So poorly, that Jonah Smith commentated on him; after Jonah's commentary, he became bitter toward her and (her at the time boyfriend) Buddy the Corgi). By the end of 2018 Anastasius had left commentating and was trying to keep a low profile; he returned to video making in September of 2019 with his commentary on Nihilistic Snake . Avatars * His OCs Main * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pharamosa (Pokemon) * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Trackmania footage People he commentated on * Lunaticthegame (S.O.C. Commentary with Kurome Towa, SeriousGamer33, and Nihilistic Snake) * SonicTheDarkEX (twice) * Chirprocks * KB Bandicoot * GokuT23 (Co-op with Jonah Smith and Supersonicward15) * OfficialNinten (The Video is lost, but the script still exists) * WonderWhy * Midnight Vampire * Kung E Muller * Nihilistic Snake People he co-op'd with * Kurome Towa (S.O.C.) * Nihilistic Snake (S.O.C.) * SereousGamer33 (S.O.C.) * Jonah Smith and Supersonicward15 People who commentated on him * Mike J. and TheMaverickToaster * Akriloth2160 * Doodletones * Schomes * Boonslayer and Silver * Pink Robot * Jonah Smith Trivia * Ana is a fan of the Duel Monsters anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, The Beatles, (Paul McCartney and) Wings, Peal Jam, Alice in Chains, Alice Cooper, Bob Marley, Led Zeppelin, and Nirvana * His favorite book is the Wizard of Oz * Anastasius likes All Hail Shadow unironically ( The instrumental, not the lyrics) * His favorite colours are pink, red, cobalt, turquoise, Hellenic blue, Persian blue, green, white, purple, and black. * His favorite albums are Abbey Road, Bleach, Venus and Mars, In Utero, Band on the Run, Cloud Nine, All Things Must Pass, John Lennon: Plastic Ono Band, Mind Games, Ten, VS, The White Album, Physical Graffiti, and Dookie * He has a strong hatred of rap and disco. * His YouTube inspirations are James Rolfe, Youngbloodfantasy 91, Razorfist, and John Green * Ana is an amateur Rhythm Guitarist; his favorite Rhythm Guitarist being John Lennon. Links * His YouTube Channel * His Tumblr * His Reddit Category:2015 Category:D.O.C. Category:Male Commentators Category:Bandwagon Category:Reviewer